Evil Returns
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: While on a mission to help stop Eggman, Kaity finds a White Tiger girl. Now she has to help the Chaotix on their next job, Vanilla thinks her supposed dead husband has taken Cream.
1. Snow the White Tiger

**Hi. Alright...Kaity the Chameleon & Malice the Rabbit (C)-Kaity the Chameleon (me), Waffle the Fox (C)-Waffle the Fox, Snow the White Tiger (C)-Espio-Ninja (You thought I was gonna say 'Snow the White Tiger', didn't you?) All other Characters you reconize from Sonic games/comics (C)-SEGA/Sonic Team**

Chapter 1: Snow the White Tiger

Kaity dashed through the halls, the alarms screaming after her. A swarm of robots pushed past each other to get at the chameleon girl. Kaity quickly kicked up and, thanks to her chaos powers, flew fast from her enemies. She came to a stop in front of a metal door. She slipped inside and pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Vector, it's Kaity, I'm in the holding chamber, now what?" Vectors voice came clearly.

"Now wait for Waffle and Espio to get into the computer room." Vector instructed, "Charmy and I are in the robotizeation room."

"How long should Espio and Waffle be?" Kaity asked, leaning against the cold metal wall.

"Not too long." Vector answered.

"Vector? It's Waffle; we've made it to the computer room." Waffle's voice came over the multi-way walkie-talkie. "We're downloading Eggman's plan now."

"Make sure you delete the original too." Kaity put in.

"Done." Espio said. "Alright Vector, alarms are disabled, get what you came to get, and get out."

"Kaity, search through the cells, see if you can find anything useful in there." Vector instructed. "Espio, Waffle, you two get out."

"Got it." Kaity said.

"Rodger." Espio added.

"Alright guys, when you're done, meet at the rendezvous point. Remember, we've only got ten minutes to pull this off." Vector instructed and clicked off.

**OoOoO**

Kaity walked through quickly, examining each cell. Nothing jumped out at her for useful items, so she left. The chameleon walked through the halls, the cameras weren't working, so they didn't bother her. She went past a room she realized she'd never seen before, which sparked her curiosity. Kaity quietly opened the door and saw three robots standing over what looked like a Mobian from Kaity's point of view. Who ever was on the floor had woken up, and almost instantly, one of the robots grabbed her up and started toward Kaity, the other two following. Kaity quickly turn invisible, the Mobian was a white tiger. Her clothing was nothing but black, all except for her shoes, which were blue with a white stripe going down it. Se wore a ruffled skirt, black T-shirt, finger-less gloves, socks. Her ears were black, along with two clumps of hair. The rest was white. Kaity followed the three robots and their victim into the robotizeation room. The robot carrying the tiger girl put her down in the robotizer. She banged hard onto the glass, her voice was barely audio able behind the glass. Another robot, smaller then the first, walked over to the control panel and pressed a red button. The tiger's eyes suddenly widened, she obviously feel what was happening. Kaity rushed out of hiding, knocked the robots away for the controls, and switched off the machine. Then she turned around to deal with the robots. With the ninja skills Espio had taught her, they were easily destroyed. The chameleon rushed over to the tiger girl, now remembering her time limit, and pulled the door open, freeing the white tiger.

"Thanks, my name's Snow." Snow smiled.

"I'm Kaity, come on, we gotta get out of here." Kaity said, grabbing Snow and half dragging her through the hallways. Vector's voice came over Kaity's walkie-talkie.

"Kaity, where are you? That place is gonna blow in two minutes!"

"This place is gonna blow up!?" Snow screamed.

"Who's that?"

"None of your business Vector, I'll see you guys back at the agency." Kaity said.

"Whatever, just don't get killed." Vector clicked off.

"Snow, hold on." Kaity instructed. Snow wrapped her arms around Kaity's neck and the chameleon kicked off the ground and used her chaos powers to get her through the maze-like hallways.

"Thirty-seven...thirty-six...thirty-five...thirty-four..." Charmy sang over the walkie-talkie.

"Charmy, shut up! I don't need a count down!" Kaity hissed. Charmy clearly took offence of this and stopped.

**OoOoO**

"Twenty...nineteen...eighteen...seventeen..." Charmy counted.

"Charmy stop!" Waffle commanded.

"I'm just trying to pass time." Charmy said offensively.

"Well, you're making me nervous."

"Kaity's gonna come, something must've slowed her down." Espio shrugged. Waffle was about to put in a comment but a loud _BOOM_ interrupted her.

"Kaity!" Waffle screamed.

"What?" Kaity asked, she and Snow walked into the Chaotix Detective Agency. Charmy flew over and hugged the chameleon.

"You're alive!" Charmy yelled happily. He looked over to Snow. "Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Snow. Snow the White Tiger." Snow answered. Vector shook her hand.

"I'm Vector." He said.

"I'm Charmy!" Charmy said, doing a flip in the air.

"Espio." The male chameleon said coolly.

"My name's Waffle." Waffle added with a smile.

"I found 'er in Eggman's base." Kaity explained.

"What were ya doin' in Eggman's base?" Vector asked.

"Well, I was captured by robots." Snow started.

**Well, that's chapter one, this is just gonna be a short story...**


	2. An Old Evil Returns

**(C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 2: An Old Evil Returns

Snow spent the next half an hour explaining what happened. The five listened carefully to the story. "And that's it." Snow finished. (Yeah, I'm too lazy to make a complete story.) There was a knock on the door before it came open. It was Vanilla. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Vanilla, what's wrong?" Vector asked, guiding Vanilla to one of the two green couches inside the Agency. The rest of Vector's team sat at the opposite one, leaving a space big enough to fit Vector.

"He-he took Cream!" Vanilla sobbed.

"Who took Cream?" Kaity asked.

"My ex!" Vanilla cried. Espio, Charmy and Vector sat quietly, Malice 'Blackjack' the Rabbit, they had a couple dealings with him in the past. The most recent is when he shot himself, refusing to go back to jail.

"Didn't he shoot himself?" Espio asked.

"No, he apparently escaped six months earlier and had someone pretend to be him."

"Do you know who?"

"No."

"Don't worry, we'll find Cream." Vector smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Vanilla's shoulder.

"How'd you know he did it?" Espio asked.

"Cream came into my room and said her father was there and they were going to spend time together."

"So...she just went with him?"

"Yes. I mean, no! Well...kind of..."

"You didn't do anything to stop him?" Vanilla shook her head as new tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm a horrible mother!" Vanilla cried. Vector slapped Espio in the back of the head.

"No you're not, you're a wonderful mother." Vector said. Snow, who had been standing behind the Chaotix listening, now went over and hugged the rabbit.

"It's okay." She shushed, "They're gonna find her."

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll catch this guy." Vector put in. Vanilla looked deeply into Vector's warm cinnamon colored eyes.

"Thank you detective." She smiled. Vector got Vanilla's side of the story while Kaity and Charmy went to investigate Vanilla's house. Espio and Waffle found Malice the Rabbit's police file. Snow stood in the middle of it all, watching the detectives work like she wasn't even there.

"Hey, Snow, ya wanna help us?" Vector asked as soon as Vanilla left. Snow nodded. "Okay, go catch up the Kaity and Charmy and help them look over Vanilla's house. If Kaity complains, tell her I sent you."

"Got it." Snow said and dashed off in the direction she had seen Kaity and Charmy go.


	3. A Temporary Team

**Chapter 1 for (C).**

Chapter 3: A Temporary Team

Kaity, Charmy and Snow arrived at Vanilla and Cream's house.

"Nothing weird here." Charmy called from Cream's room.

"Everything looks in order." Kaity sighed, "Not a scrap of evidence." They searched the whole house and nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"What was in here?" Snow asked, showing Kaity and Charmy an emptied vile. Kaity took it and examined it.

"Might've been something used on Cream." Kaity pondered.

"Cake! And it's chocolate!" Charmy yelled from the kitchen.

"Charmy! Get out of there!"

"You're not my boss!"

"I'll tell Vector."

"No! Don't!" Charmy slammed the fridge door and buzzed back in.

"This smells kind of weird." Snow said, again holding up the vile.

"What's it smell like?" Charmy asked.

"Dunno, but it smells nice." Snow smiled dreamily and collapsed, luckily, Kaity was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Some sort of sleeping liquid or something?" Kaity asked.

"Maybe." Charmy shrugged.

"Well, seeing as that's all we've got, let's get back to the agency." Kaity carried Snow back to the Chaotix Detective Agency to tell the rest of the team what they found.

**OoOoO**

When Snow woke up, she could hear people talking in the next room. She sat up and looked around. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, footsteps could suddenly be heard coming her way, she quickly lied back down but kept her eyes open just enough that she could see and looked like she was asleep.

"Think she's okay?" a fox asked.

"Yep, she's fine, and she's up." A purple chameleon said, obviously a boy, his voice was deep. Snow sat up and opened her eyes and looked at the chameleon.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I thought we already introduced ourselves."

"I've never seen you before...who am I?"

"I'm Espio. And you're Snow." Espio said. "She forgot who she is." Espio called over his back

"Well, that's never good." A female chameleon said. "I'm Kaity."

"Waffle." The fox who had talked earlier said.

"I'm Charmy! And that's Vector!" a small bee said. Kaity went over by Snow.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"That's how it happened." Kaity smiled. "Someone drugged Cream with this stuff somehow."

"I don't think Cream would just take it willingly." Vector said.

"She probably didn't." Waffle put in. "But there were no signs of a struggle at Vanilla's house according to Kaity." Charmy suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Oh chaos, Charmy!" Waffle exclaimed as she and the others ran over to him.

"He's knocked out." Espio said.

"Why'd he just fall over?" Vector asked, looking at Kaity

"I dunno, he didn't breathe it in or anything." Kaity shrugged.

"Let's put 'im in his room, when he wakes up, maybe he won't forget everything." Vector suggested and carried the bee into his room.

**Poor Charmy, he collapsed...I think...**


	4. With Cream

**As usual, Copyrights on Chapter 1.**

Chapter 4: With Cream

Cream sat in a nice-looking white room. Her dad had told her to stay in there but she couldn't figure out why. All she remembered was her dad waking her up two days ago and telling her to go tell her mom that she was leaving with her dad. The door suddenly came open and a black rabbit with red markings on the tips of his ears that hung down behind his head, similar to Cream's, an earring with a black ace of spade's hung from his right ear, white gloves with an ace of diamonds on the back of the palm, his muzzle was white, and his eyes were a dark shade of red. Cream smiled, recognizing the rabbit as her dad.

"Hi Dad." She smiled. The older rabbit smiled back.

"Hey kid, how ya doin?"

"Cheese and I are having fun with all these new toys." Cream said. Cheese nodded n agreement. "When are we going back with mom?"

"You let me worry about that, you just have fun." _'While you can.'_ He thought to himself.

**I think I did a better job of describing Malice this time.**


	5. A New clue

**Ch. 1 for (C).**

Chapter 5: A New Clue

Charmy woke up with a start. He had no clue where he was. Actually, he didn't remember anything. He didn't even know who he was. The door suddenly came open and a green crocodile came in.

"Hey Charmy, you okay?"

"...Is that my name? Charmy?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, who're you?"

"I'm Vector."

"Where am I?"

"The Chaotix Detective Agency...you're part of the team."

"Did you kidnap me?"

"No."

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Kaity said from the doorway. "I'm Kaity by the way."

"Yeah, there's another chameleon out there named Espio, a fox called Waffle, and a tiger named Snow." Vector said, pointing out the door. "I'm getting tired of this." He muttered to himself.

"So my name's Charmy?" Charmy asked.

"Yes." Vector nodded, he kneeled down so he was eye level with Charmy. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." Charmy shook his head. Vector could've sworn he smelled chocolate on Charmy's breath. Vector stood up and pushed Kaity out the door.

"When did he eat chocolate?" Vector hissed in a whispered tone.

"I don't know; I didn't see him eat any chocolate!" Kaity hissed back.

"Well, whenever he did, he got whatever Malice is using in 'im."

"Well, we'll find out sometime."

"But that 'sometime' may be too late for Cream!" Kaity shrugged and pulled away from Vector's grip and wet over to where Espio and Waffle were talking to Snow.

**OoOoO**

"How's she doin?" Kaity asked, sitting next to Waffle.

"She's regaining her memory; slowly." Espio answered.

"At this rate, we'll never get this case done in time." Waffle moaned.

"And then Vector's gonna get mad. You don't wanna be around for that." Snow looked up at Kaity.

"You saved me from Eggman right?" she asked, her tone unsure. Kaity nodded.

"Have fun." Kaity said, waving a hand over her shoulder at Espio and Waffle.

"Wait a second! I remember something!" Snow called after her. Kaity turned around.

"Um, the bee...Charmy, we were at that one house or something and he found cake in the fridge remember?" Kaity's eyes suddenly widened, she did remember, and Charmy had said the cake was chocolate! Kaity rushed out the door.

**OoOoO**

"Where's she goin?" Waffle asked.

"Who knows?" Espio shrugged and got back to work looking for information on Malice's location.

"Got 'im." Waffle smiled triumphantly. "These guys never learn, if you don't wanna get found, don't use a credit card."

**That's true, most people make that mistake...One more Chapter and this story is done.**


	6. Caught!

**Chapter 1 for (C).**

Chapter 6: Caught!

Malice sat by Cream, the two playing a card game, when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps, no one but him was allowed in the building. He suddenly dashed forward and grabbed Cream then started running down the hall just as the door burst open. If he had stayed in place, he would've known the intruders as a member of the Chaotix. Espio followed after Malice after seeing the red of his ears. The chameleon stood in a living room, him by the door and Malice and his hostage on the other side, right by a window.

"Malice, give me the girl." Espio said calmly. The black rabbit pulled out a gun and aimed it at the chameleon. "Malice, give her to me." Espio repeated.

"No." the rabbit shook his head furiously.

"Dad, who is that?" Cream asked.

"That's a very bad person Cream." Malice answered.

"Malice, we already know what you did, come quietly, and we'll see about a better trial, kidnapping isn't exactly something a jury will approve of." Espio reasoned.

"Okay, fine, Cream, I want you to go with them." Malice sighed. Cream started walking toward Espio. Espio walked out and met Cream in the middle.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Cream nodded. Malice pulled out a gun and shot at Espio, who dodged just in time. The Chameleon grabbed up Cream and shot his own gun at Malice, who dodged it and escaped out the window. Espio muttered something quietly and took Cream back to the CDA.

**OoOoO**

When Espio got back, Kaity was talking with Vector, Waffle and Snow on the other side of the room.

"So what happened?" Espio asked. The team looked up.

"Malice put that stuff in the cake Charmy found." Waffle said. "And he ate some of it."

"That's how he lost his memory?"

"Yes, the effects are only temporary." Snow said. "It doesn't just have to eaten either; it can be smelled, like with me, as long as it finds a way into you."

"We've gotta find and destroy that stuff!" Vector said.

"If Eggman got his hands on that kind of weapon, we'd all be doomed." Kaity added.

"So, now we can just go make Malice tell where he got it." Vector smiled.

"...Well, actually..." Espio began.

"...Oh, no. Espio!"

"He jumped out the window!" Espio said in his own defense.

"Is he crazy!?" Snow huffed.

"Stick with us and you'll learn the real definition of 'crazy'." Kaity muttered.

"But how'd he manage to get the stuff in the cake?" Vector asked.

"Probably sometime while Vanilla had her back turned...unless _she_ was in on it too." Kaity said.

"Nah, Malice most likely did this on his own." Vector said.

"Okay, so, we got some lunatic on the loose." Waffle said.

"Lets get Cream home and we'll deal with the lunatic tomorrow." Kaity suggested in a bored tone. All but Snow nodded in agreement.

"You guys are just gonna let 'im go?" she asked.

"I think we can afford a day's head start." Vector shrugged. Charmy suddenly rushed out of his room.

"Sugar rush!!" Charmy yelled.

"Aw crap! He had chocolate!" Espio said, hiding behind Vector's desk.

"Take cover!" Waffle yelled and dove under the table. Kaity pulled Snow up the stairs and into a room she and Waffle shared when they came to stay.

"Keep quiet and he might not come up." Kaity whispered, locking the door. All that could be heard was Vector screaming, he hadn't found a hiding place before the little bee bullet zipped and struck.

"Does this always happen?" Snow asked.

"Only when Charmy gets sugar." Kaity answered and quickly crawled under the bed. "You should find a hiding place, just in case he does come up."

"Then move over." Snow said and crawled under. Just as Charmy burst in.

"Sugar! I need sugar!!!!" he yelled zipping around the room.

**And from then on, Snow was part of the Chaotix group. And now, IT'S OVER!!!! I've had this done for a like, a whole day, but my computer was screwing up, so I couldn't put it up sooner.**


End file.
